


Haunted

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Casual Sex, Colorado Avalanche, F/M, POV Outsider, POV shift, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>David Aebischer is haunted, but not by a ghost.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dazedpuckbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dazedpuckbunny).



> Inspired, in part, by something [**dazedpuckbunny**](http://dazedpuckbunny.livejournal.com/) told me a long time ago.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

David led the girl with the shockingly blue eyes and sleek auburn hair into the dingy hotel room and shut the door behind them.

"So, you play for the Colorado Avalanche?" she asked, fingers immediately flying to the buttons of David's shirt.

He put his hands over hers, pushing them away. "Ah, _liebling_ , you are too fast for me."

The girl pouted, tugging on the front of his shirt impatiently. "Come _on_."

Aebischer held up a finger against her lips. "Shh . . ."

The girl sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you some kind of prude?"

"No, no. Just . . . just let me look at you." David began to unbutton her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders, admiring her small, firm beasts and nice figure. "You are a lovely girl."

She blinked and shrugged. "Thanks, I guess." She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed.

"No," he murmured, pushing her arms to her sides, "don't hide yourself."

The feel of David's eyes roving her figure, and his hands on her bare arms raised the hairs on the back of the girl's neck.

David pushed her hair off of her shoulders, and slid his hands down to rest on her waist.

"I've never done this sort of thing before," she said, with a high-pitched, nervous laugh.

"It's okay." David grinned. "Neither have I."

"Never - been with a girl? Or never picked one up?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, auburn hair spilling over one bare shoulder.

"Never picked one up," David said, deepening his smile. She knew he was lying, though. What girl would want to hear about his previous experiences? Not many. She was pretty certain of that.

"Oh," she giggled, "that makes me feel a little better."

David slid her skirt down her hips to her, letting it fall to her ankles, and took a step back. The girl stood before him in nothing but a plain white cotton bra and panties. She could feel the burn of his gaze as his eyes swept over her. "Come with me," he murmured, tugging her by the wrist, and motioning to the bed.

The girl followed him to the bed and they sat down. "Are you going to take _your_ clothes off?" she asked, resting her hand on his thigh.

David smiled, moving her hand to the comforter. "Yes, _min schatz_ , hold on to your horses."

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

"My treasure." David reached up to finish unbuttoning his shirt, finally exposing himself to the girl.

She smiled and pushed it off, placing kisses along the bony ridges of his shoulder. "You're so pale," she exclaimed, between kisses. "Don't you get any sun?"

David smiled and shrugged, allowing her to slip her hands between their bodies, loosening his belt buckle and tugging it off. He shrugged, slipping out of his khakis and kicking them aside. "I try not to."

She laughed. What a strange guy he was.

David stepped out of his pants and boxers, as the girl continued to drink in the sight of him. She pushed her hair behind her ears and admired David's physique. Although she had been with quite a few men, she had never been with a man she'd actually considered _pretty_ before. Indeed, David Aebischer was a pretty man.

_He pushed her into the down comforter, gently, seizing her lips with his own, surprising the girl with his ferocity. She hadn't expected that out of _him_. He'd been so gentle with her up until that point, as if he was afraid he'd shatter her and she'd blow away on the wind._

She ran her hands over his thick back muscles, over the small of his back, locking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

There were no terms of endearment whispered here - they didn't know each other well enough for that. Instead, the sounds of their frenzied - almost delirious - lovemaking filled the space above and around them.

There was no need for words.

David tangled a hand in her long, silky red hair and pulled it to his nose. She found it strange; it wasn't like her hair was anything special. She hated the color and thought it was too thin and flat. But David seemed enthralled by it, buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the scent.

David braced himself over her, arms locking, and kissed her with his eyes open, teeth digging into her bottom lip. She didn't mind. David was - by far - not the strangest man she'd ever bedded. And it was almost cute, in a peculiar little way, that he wanted to look her in the eyes as they made love.

-

When it was done, and the two of them lay side by side in bed, she rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her red hair lovingly.

She was charmed by his eccentricities. All the things she hated about herself - her eyes, her hair, her tiny breasts - David seemed to revel in. She felt special with him, even though she knew she wasn't, not to him. He probably had another girl already lined up, waiting patiently for him in the next city.

As she felt the weight of sleep tugging on her eyelids and began to nod off on his strong shoulder, she felt David's lips near her ear, murmuring. At first, she thought he was whispering her name.

But he wasn't.

David was saying the name _Patrick_.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
